


30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - Watching A Movie

by wankiero



Series: Thirty Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Pikey, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving Pete his number was one of the best things Mikey ever did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - Watching A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Watching a movie together.

After a few days Pete had gotten Mikeys number. He'd asked him every 5 minutes for it and Mikey actually wanted to give it him but it was more fun hearing Pete whine ''Miiiiikkkeeeey'' and poke his side.

''But we're friends.'' He'd pouted and put his head on Mikeys shoulder.

''Nah.'' Mikey shook his head solemnly ''We're acquaintances.''

''Mikey!'' Pete looked like he'd just witnessed Mikey punch a puppy to death. Mikey couldn't keep it up any more and he laughed and gave Pete his number.

 

Giving Pete his number was one of the best things Mikey ever did. He now had someone to talk to late at night when the cramp bunks seemed too small and didn't quite feel like home any more. He learnt so many useless facts off Pete because throughout the day Mikeys phone would go off randomly and most of the time it was Pete sending him something like ''Did u kno hippos milk is pink? trippy.'' Each text brought a huge smile to Mikeys face and he ended up using his time during sound check to google facts so he could send some back to Pete, he knew them all already though.

One Sunday night Pete was curled up in his bunk alone, the rest of his band had gone to a party and he'd assured them all he was fine. Of course they didn't believe him but Pete was best to be left alone when he was like this. Meanwhile Mikey was at the party with the rest of the bands, he'd had quite a bit to drink and he fumbled with his phone and managed to text ''werre u'' and send it to Pete. When he didn't get a reply Mikey pouted and went over to Patrick and asked him instead.

Patrick told Mikey that Pete was in bed and was having an off day. Mikey had pouted and decided he was going to go cheer him up even though Patrick was warning him that it wasn't going to work. Mikey's logical thinking went out the door when he downed his last Vodka and Redbull so about ten minutes after Patrick insisting Mikey going to see Pete was a bad idea Mikey found himself knocking on Fall Out Boys bus door. 

He stood there in the cold for about ten minutes before realising the door was unlocked and he stumbled in, giggling as he almost fell flat on his face. Pete was sat cross legged on the sofa, pillow hugged against his chest and Rocky Horror Picture Show playing on the screen across from him. ''You alright Mikeyway?'' Pete asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Yes!'' Mikey grinned and sat down next to Pete carefully so he wouldn't sway or fall again ''Patrick said you were sad so I thought I'd come see you so you weren't sad.''

Pete held back a scoff ''It doesn't work like that.'' 

''Thought i'd try.'' Mikey pouted ''You don't even have to talk. We can just sit here and watch this,'' Mikey pointed at the screen ''And see if you feel better having company. We can even cuddle. I'll make an exception this time cause you're sad.''

Pete looked down at his lap and couldn't help but smile ''Alright..'' he didn't think it would work but it was really nice that Mikey was trying in the first place.

Mikey leant back against the sofa and it took Pete about ten minutes before he gave in and rested his head on Mikeys chest and wrapped his arm around his skinny waist. Mikey smiled and wrapped his arm around Petes shoulders and rested his cheek against the top of his head. They watched the film together and Pete ended up singing along under his breath to most of the songs and Mikey couldn't help but giggle. 

By the times the film had finished Mikey was asleep, his arms still tightly around Pete. Pete didn't even bother to move, he just cuddled closer and closed his eyes.

Pete was shocked that he felt better, no one had ever managed to make him feel better before and Mikey didn't even have to try. It was a really amazing feeling but at the same time it terrified Pete but he didn't want to feel that yet. It was the summer, he was on tour and he could do what he wanted, it was okay to let his guard down a little bit. It was okay to enjoy himself for a little while.


End file.
